


Повсюду ищет ран тревожная рука

by somedy



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: почти что мутанту сложно принимать верные решения
Relationships: Elizabeth/Jack (BioShock)
Kudos: 2





	Повсюду ищет ран тревожная рука

**Author's Note:**

> короче, я тут это, влилась в конвейер сиквелов (сиквелы для уебанов, ага)  
прямое продолжение вот этого фиклишка: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187007
> 
> написано для команды Dark Games в 2к19  
бетинг - Ungoliant, Aldariel
> 
> альзо, авторский фап на плазмиды и драмищу, завязка для сиквела сиквела сиквела, соринотсори

You knew the way things were  
You knew the way they would be  
We knew exactly how it’d end  
And I’m preparing for a burial at sea  
But I can see the lighthouse  
Yet I’m praying that these waters don’t take me  
Cause I can see the lighthouse  
The Dear Hunter — Waves

Вязкие, клейкие, до одури пахучие следы Джек оставлял повсюду. Растекшиеся капли разбухали и наливались зеленью, подъедая остатки настроения. Перед глазами упрямо подрагивали цветные пятна, сворачивающиеся в блестящих слизней. Темные, с будто бы влепленными в бока оранжевыми светлячками и широкими впадинами, похожими на глазницы — в руках Джека они лопались с глухим чавканьем.

Он осторожно шевелил холодеющими пальцами и почти всегда что-то нашаривал: арматуру, бетонные плиты, бутылки, стекла, ржавые запчасти или шприцы. Гораздо реже под руку попадались размякшие от воды и мутантов трупы. От случая к случаю — баллоны с азотом и напалмом. Слизни не попадались же никогда.

Джек содрогался и, морщась от расцветающей в воздухе гнили, переползал туда, где посуше, нащупывал в брюках пузырек — темное стекло, частично прикрытое ободранной этикеткой и просто откупываривающейся крышкой — и заливал содержимым рот. Вкус проходил сквозь Джека, теряясь в памяти.

С Тененбаум было горько и отдавало табаком, с Элизабет становилось слаще. Ее пальцы — осторожные, заботливые — вливали смесь порционно, стирали с подбородка капли и гладили по щекам. Джек пробовал закрывать глаза и повторять за ней: выходило совсем непохоже и глупо.

Наваждение постепенно отпускало, и он нашаривал подобие мыслей. Перекрученный плазмидами и гентониками, Джек быстро утомлялся: в какой-то момент спотыкался, хватал губами воздух и — постепенно докатывался до гнили. После приступов — «мозгодробилен», уточнял он — пространство несколько прояснялось. Джек вспоминал, куда направлялся или с какой панелью работал, и, привычно сутулясь, брался за дело.

Восторг, впрочем, отдачи не давал, но самопровозглашенного хозяина не добивал — огибал его и пускал течи.

Одно время Джек что-то прикидывал и ковырялся в панелях управления, сверяясь с мануалами из офиса Кибурца. Охлаждение системы вентиляции, запуск очистки канализаций, перераспределение тепловой энергии диатремы — работы ему хватило бы до конца жизни.

Если бы не мутанты.

Вокруг все скрипело, искрило, хлюпало, стонало — мутантам, конечно, было плевать. Они кучковались, швырялись друг в друга пустыми шприцами и, раззадорившись, бросались на стены. На лицах — окровавленные маски, на шеях — жгуты из сухой кожи, ноги разбиты, ногти вырваны, а в руках — казалось, сконцентрировалась вся мощь Восторга.

Джек и не думал, зачем они кидались на стены с силой, в разы превосходившей его собственную. Изуродованные тощие тела накатывали живым землетрясением, разрушительным и... управляемым?

Достаточно пообещать АДАМ.

Но как обнадежить тем, без чего не обойтись самому? И ради чего — возможности повторно короноваться? Повторно развязанной войны, но уже без цели? На большее мутанты не годились — и даже не множились.

Тененбаум говорила, что Сестрички — последние дети Восторга, и всей душой желала, чтобы ничто этого не меняло. Ее встревоженность напоминала одержимость, и Джек помрачнел, когда его позвали в почтовое отделение.

Помещение, забитое размокшими коробками и стеллажами, водой обтачивалось с трех сторон; занявший последнюю стену шлюз давно заедало, и Джек с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вдарить по нему ключом.

Застревать в полутемной комнате в компании недовольной Тененбаум не хотелось.

— Когда я только начала работать в Восторге, — начала она, затягиваясь неизменной сигаретой, — здесь проживали тысячи. Десятки тысяч. Лучшие из лучших, — усмехнувшись, она перекинула пачку Джеку. — Во всяком случае, мы в это верили.

Джек незаинтересованно кивнул и плюхнулся на ближайшую коробку. Из-под размытых штемпелей и содранных лент щерились остатки картона. Под ним ненадежно покоились библии — литература для рабов и паразитов, — и Джек подозревал, что их ввозили тоже контрабандно. Он сам никогда не брался за библию, но несколько раз заходил в церковь — и никакой святости не чувствовал, пусть и старался.

Перед глазами что-то промелькнуло, щелкнуло, — и Джек, проморгавшись, увидел склонившуюся над ним Тененбаум.

— Сосредоточься, — строго сказала она. — До следующей дозы у тебя около двух часов.

Она умело обходила слова-ловушки, как, например, «галлюцинации» и «лунатизм», но Джек бы предпочел, чтобы его избавили от мозгодробилен. Он недовольно фыркнул, оттолкнул Тененбаум коленом и сунул пачку в карман.

— Мне нужен АДАМ, — просто ответил Джек.

— Если бы только он, — сердито фыркнула Тененбаум, но все-таки отошла. Схватила со стеллажа первую попавшуюся коробку и швырнула ту на пол. Дно лопнуло от удара, выплюнув мелкий мусор, и Тененбаум поджала губы. Наверное, сумей она раздавить пару слизней, то на душе бы полегчало, однако ей хватило самообладания остановиться, пригладить волосы, а вместе с ними и мысли. — Тебе нужны и люди. Во всяком случае то, что от них осталось. То, что еще способно принести пользу.

Ее намек Джеку не понравился — ни первый, ни второй и ни последний, — точно она уже поделила Джека без его ведома и каждую часть переписала под свои стандарты.

Он машинально почесал шею — под ногти сразу забилась смешавшаяся с потом грязь.

— По приблизительным подсчетам осталось меньше тысячи тех, кто, — Тененбаум передернуло, — хоть немного похож на людей.

— Предлагаешь устроить перепись населения?

Тененбаум его скудную попытку пошутить не оценила.

— Сомневаюсь, что мутанты добровольно пойдут на это, — хмуро отметила она и, скрестив на груди руки, запрокинула голову. Джеку порой казалось, что она и правда берет решения с потолка, читая, словно знакомую книгу, все трещины и углы. — Но с таким уровнем смертности Восторгу долго не протянуть.

— Я уже думал об этом.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнула Тененбаум. — Поскольку естественным путем число мутантов будет только сокращаться. У женских особей полностью деформированы матки, они изнутри рыхлые и сплющенные — в таких ни один плод не разовьется.

— А что насчет мужчин? — негромко спросил Джек.

Он не был уверен, что хочет знать больше. С него уже хватило уроков Тененбаум, пытавшейся за считанные недели напичкать Джека своей жизнью. Ладони привычно закололо, начали неметь пальцы. Скопившиеся плазмиды требовали разрядки, но бить по стеллажам Джек не стал — хоть он и знал, что вот-вот сорвется, сразу же после ответа Тененбаум.

— Я не допущу, чтобы ты превратился в одного из них, — уклончиво сказала Тененбаум. — И если ты дашь мне немного времени, то я найду способ обезопасить тебя.

Время у нее Джек точно не отнимал, скорее, ограничивал средства. Он не поверил объяснениям Тененбаум и потребовал искать другие пути, запретив экспериментировать с плазмидами по старым схемам Сучонга, поскольку опасался, что пострадает и сам.

Без единого намека на «Будь так любезен».

Кодовая фраза стала перевертышем — и все еще спусковым крючком. Ее старались забыть, потереть из памяти, но мутанты добрались до нее вместо АДАМа. Наверно, увидели где-то, прочли или подслушали, нашли в ней родное уродство и, заменив ноты на вопли, визгливо тянули, расковыривая очередной труп.

Впервые Джек услышал их на площади Аполлона, еще до ухода Элизабет. Пообещав пройтись с ней до апартаментов — любых, где можно раздобыть одежду и всякие женские мелочи, — Джек не рассчитывал запнуться, услышав знакомые слова. Искаженные, со сбивающимся ударением — они сработали как в первый раз. Джек скрипнул зубами, собрал в ладонь огоньки — с его дозировками плазмиды искрили целой радугой — и рванул вперед.

Крик Элизабет догнал его, когда все закончилось, и, обернувшись, Джек понял, что она готова бежать — от него.

Элизабет ждала другого Джека Райана — героя и спасителя, но ей достался мутант и мародер. Восторг едва не выпотрошил Элизабет, прибывшую в разгар плазмидного безумия, позволил ей уцепиться за Джека и уцелеть.

Вот только чего ради.

Джек не особо представлял, насколько разочарована Элизабет: то ли воображения не хватало, то ли желания. И он не интересовался другим Восторгом, спасением Сестричек, загадочными энергетиками и разрывами, лишь терпеливо слушал, старательно отгоняя слизистые мороки, но не запоминал. Стоило дожать, допросить, доцеловать, но Джеку хватало той Элизабет, что была рядом: теплой, мягкой в нужных местах, послушной и заботливой — как он и мечтал.

Вот только она ему ни разу не спела — и не просила стать любезнее, хотя ради нее он бы, наверно, смог. С ней Джеку было спокойно и просто; он словно выныривал на поверхность, хватался за влажные теплые камни и знал, что доберется до берега.

Его мимолетное счастье не устраивало Тененбаум. Она заявила, что Джек слишком доверчивый, а разукрашенный красивый плакат — не повод для секса. Джек пробовал возразить, сослаться на физиологию, но Тененбаум была непреклонна: «От девчонки необходимо избавиться» — и никак иначе.

— Я хочу спасти хотя бы тебя, — отрезала она сейчас. — Как минимум от разочарований. Я знаю о возможных последствиях передозировки АДАМа, знаю, как их правильно и быстро купировать, могу контролировать эту зависимость и помогать тебе оставаться человеком, но справиться с зависимостью от мутанта...

— Она человек, — возразил Джек, пнув коробку.

Настроение выжгло точно плазмидом, и Джек едва не ударил Тененбаум. Она так явно хвалилась презрением ко всем, кого не звали Джек Райан — за исключением Сестричек, — что становилось тошно и непонятно. Чем ей мешает счастье Джека? Она ведь должна радоваться за него, хвататься за возможность поговорить с другой женщиной, возможно, даже подружиться. Или же ей больше по вкусу ловить частоту Атласа, напрасно выискивая новых врагов?

Джек не знал, но вспоминал худшие канзасские анекдоты о том, как сказав «да» единожды, мужчина обрубил себе путь к другим словам. Похоже, его бесцеремонно пытались присвоить. Точнее, инвентаризировать — с Тененбаум надо выбирать слова поумнее.

— Я дала себе обещание, что больше не стану калечить ни Сестричек, ни тебя, — Тененбаум поджала губы. — Поэтому мне совершенно плевать, что ты сделаешь с Восторгом — хоть затопи его сейчас, я ни слова не скажу. Но если ты продолжишь убивать себя...

Голос ее задрожал, опережая слезы. На мгновение Джек почувствовал жалость, шумно сглотнул — она не имела права так говорить! — и резко вскочил на ноги. Руки сработали инстинктивно. Он едва успел их направить, чтоб оттолкнуть не Тененбаум, а тяжелую коробку.

— Тебе вполне хватит ресурсов на создание еще одного Райана.

Его затрясло — от гнева лишь наполовину, — и почтовое отделение, вздрогнув, начало расплываться. Глаза защипало от злости, кисти — от плазмидов, а нервы — от потянувшейся к нему Тененбаум.

Джек отскочил к шлюзу, торопливо толкнул его локтем и выскочил в переход. Рябящий неон за стеклами сейчас сбивал с толку, и, только прикрыв глаза, Джек сориентировался. Если поторопиться, лекарством можно догнаться в цветущей Аркадии. Если поддаться злости — реально схватиться за рацию и снова сорваться на Тененбаум.

Джека трясло как эпилептика, он двигался быстро и неуклюже, сбивая плечи о каждый выступ. Во рту скапливалась горечь — переработанный телом АДАМ, — и Джек приободрился: отпускает. Тененбаум в расчетах не ошиблась, его скрутило от эмоций.

Придавленное толщей воды время тянулось по-своему, смешало дни и ночи; и Восторг сбивал его сильнее, слепя яркими вывесками и оглушая криками торговых автоматов. Грубые фасады, напоминавшие мертвых великанов, грубели от жесткого света и сдавливали Джека в холодной пустоте зданий. Повсюду искрила проводка, в безвестность тянулись маслянисто-кровавые следы, в углах поблескивали шприцы и бутылки. Еще воняло — дерьмом, тиной и машинным маслом.

В переходах и у окон светлело — подсвеченная вода бурлила, а вырывающиеся из нее вырывающиеся пузыри выталкивали на пол мелких хищных рыб. Джеку они поначалу нравились, потом надоели: он высматривал китов. Запомнив серого кашалота с белесыми кляксами, еще с погружения, Джек не особо верил Тененбаум, твердившей про эхолокаторы. Он умудрился найти аудиодневник с историей о трупной свалке — «Отходы Восторга индастриз» — и сделал пометку на личной карте.

Ему так хотелось выбраться наружу — в первые недели, до смерти Атласа, — потрогать рифы, камни, пройтись по узким, занесенным грязью и солью хребтам, и, воспользовавшись плазмидами, подманить китов, чтобы коснуться морщинистого бока и жестких плавников...

Он так отчаянно гнался за детством, что не заметил, как упустил момент.

Однако первые недели в Восторге Джек вспоминал часто, с щемящей душу тоской. Возможно, Элизабет ждала от него чего-то такого — веселого, немного опасного и ненасильственного?

Джек тяжело вздохнул: насколько все было плохо, если же им с Элизабет Восторг предлагал одну апатию.

Местами подтопленный город навязывал останки былой роскоши и развлечений, но выглядело это убого и жалко. Сидеть за пыльным вытертым столом для покера, дергать рычаги автоматов, расхаживать по сцене «Флит-холла» — в чем смысл, если наплевать?

Им троим. Мутантам. Тем более — трупам.

Разочарование Эндрю Райана Джек перенес с легкостью, но от своего — внутри все навернулось.

Он так и не добрался до Аркадии, бесцельно свернул к батисфере и растянулся на неудобном сидении. Двух встретившихся мутантов он шуганул электроболтом, бесцеремонно щелкнувшим по ногам.

Он продержался, почти не двигаясь, выкурив четыре сигареты и дважды заглушив рацию. Мозги не заливало слизью — а, значит, и двух часов не прошло.

— Джек.

Голос тихий, мягкий, не исковерканный акцентом — Элизабет Джек узнал безоговорочно и нехотя открыл глаза.

— Как ты меня нашла?

— Догадалась, — просто сказала она, заползая внутрь и усаживаясь напротив. — Ты всегда здесь прячешься, если что-то идет не по плану.

На фоне красной обивки сидений и дорогих блестящих панелей Элизабет едва ли не просвечивала: лицо острое, бледное, взгляд опущен, а волосы зачесаны столь туго, что казались нарисованными; белая кофта сливалась с кожей, а лямки комбинезона норовили сползли с узких плеч.

Выбивался алый платок: тонкая полоса тянулась по шее, словно кровавый след.

Джеку на мгновенье показалось, что кровь — настоящая, вмерзшая в кожу, как у мутантов из «Посейдон-плаза». Раньше бы он дернулся, проверил ударом разводного ключа — и добил. С мутантами общаться проще, слова давить не обязательно. Полоумные, с растекшимися, точно мутно-желтый воск, лицами и бесконечным запасом самодельных пушек — они мало чего понимали и нуждались только в том, от чего Элизабет всю воротит. Вероятно, частично — от самого Джека.

Она его не боялась, не избегала, наоборот — тянулась, как в последний раз, но гной и землистую коросту с запястий счищала Тененбаум.

Джек вздохнул. Обманчиво полегчало, лопнуло набравшееся — будто бы в легкие с кислородом — напряженье, и он заговорил:

— Почему Восторг еще не затопило?

Элизабет, державшая дистанцию в ожидании подсказки, вздрогнула. Вцепившись в колени, она выглянула из батисферы и, выждав секунду, отозвалась:

— Я тоже об этом думала. По идее, здесь очень высокое атмосферное давление, наверно, 800 или даже выше. На такой глубине вода сплющивает вообще все. Я удивлена, что Восторг до сих пор на месте, с учетом протечек!

Она подавила улыбку и, к счастью, не продолжила. Джека такое не устраивало. В том, что город со скрипом держится, есть и его заслуга. Он раздраженно пнул обивку сидения, и батисферу качнуло — скорее, из-за поднявшейся воды.

— Может, это плохой ответ, вряд ли я смогу дать другой, потому что он... Не будет честным.

Она, казалось, не поняла, чего ждал Джек, и отстранилась, спряталась за мнимым непониманием.

— Прости.

Что это, остатки разочарования? Или же то, что их связало, схлынуло? Сейчас Элизабет выглядела такой отрешенной, что Джек прямо испугался — не собралась ли она уйти? — и, спихнув с колен рацию, резко придвинулся, обнимая.

Джек привык молчать и чувствовал себя неловко, пытаясь объясниться словами. После захвата Восторга, звучавшего как целый оркестр, в котором поочередно солировали манерность Фонтейна, усталость Тененбаум, высокомерность Райана, напыщенность Коэна и деловитость Сучонга, он начал сомневаться, что сможет так же — и действовал.

Поступки его не подводили — в отличие от слов.

Мягко коснувшись волос Элизабет, он слабо улыбнулся, вдохнул запах мыла и осторожно ухватил ее руку. Их пальцы переплелись в ту же секунду — легко и без задержки. Ее ногти привычно царапнули ладонь, впились в костяшки, как немой укор.

Платок на шее вблизи выглядел застиранным, несколько выцветшим — а лучше это были бы воспоминания о Букере ДеВитте. Правду о нем Джек узнал помимо воли и тысячу раз пожалел, что убил его; избавил себя от предателя — и от частички Элизабет, шептавшей их имена наперебой во сне — тяжелом и беспокойном.

Джек затопил бы с пол-Восторга, чтобы вернуть утраченное время — и не убить ДеВитта. Он знал, что Букер работал на Атласа от незнания; шпионил ради выживания, а не для прибыли; выстраивал доверие и дружбу уже вопреки заданию, но Джек все равно вывел его из игры, принадлежавшей только им с Атласом.

Третий всегда лишний — в противостоянии и в любви. Теперь Джек знал это совершенно точно, но даже не догадывался, как все исправить.

Элизабет, не догадываясь о его мыслях, прижалась к Джеку, ощупала плечи, шею, не глядя нашарила его губы и только вскрикнула, когда он дернул платок. Узел оказался крепким, выдержал.

— Получается, — просунув палец под узел, прошептал Джек, и на ее шее, лихорадочно горячей, нащупал бьющуюся жилку, — мне тоже лучше быть честным.

— В чем? — тихо отозвалась Элизабет.

Она дышала сейчас шумно, взволнованно, и рука Джека скользнула ниже, к ее груди.

Батисфера снова качнулась, сквозь люк плеснула вода. Из кармана выскользнул пузырек с микстурой, но было настолько не до него, что хрустни он, разбейся — Джек только бы посмеялся. Элизабет с готовностью подалась ближе, прошлась по его волосам, по шее. Оттаяв чуть в его руках, она смелела, отзывалась на ласки и первой дернула его свитер.

Он почти дрогнул — помешал толкнувшийся в бедро пузырек с микстурой. Джек швырнул его было к рации, но, внимательно взглянув на Элизабет — девушку, с которой ему и дышать одним воздухом сложно, — замер. Признание застревало в глотке, нагнетая, с кашлем и хрипами; и протолкнул его Джек кое-как, вперившись в алый, режущий глаза платок.

— Букер тоже был здесь. И я убил его.

В тот момент ее взглядом — пронзительно острым — можно было вгонять плазмиды. Прямо в сердце.

***

Вода прибывала вместе с мутантами и удушьем; бурные потоки с плотной сизой пеной сбивали преграды, и Джек, перенастраивая каналы вентиляций, отсекал очередную постройку. Мутанты выбирались лениво, поодиночке, протаскивали поломанный окровавленный хлам и нервно бились о стены, требуя АДАМ.

Они сбивали люки вентиляций и, тщетно стараясь пропихнуть костлявые тела внутрь, кричали, что сожрут Сестричек. Напрасно — бур пробивал их насквозь, ломая кости. Тела растаскивали моментально, из них откачивали АДАМ и внутренности.

Проваренные кишки, по слухам, есть можно было не морщась.

Радиосвязь работала с перебоями, мозги мутантов — тоже. Не с кем теперь договариваться — местные разве что морскую могилу выроют, не иначе. Их следовало гнать — наверно, на поверхность. Главное, не в Париж. Она бы этого не простила.

Пусть из-за нее Восторг тонул быстрее.

Платок, не оказавшийся досадным совпадением, мерещился чуть ли не на каждом мутанте. Джек всматривался в мутантов как в родных, порой хватал за руки — и кричал с ними же. Его никто не оттаскивал, не берег; все только накидывались, рвали рукава и молили об АДАМ. С шипением сквозь пальцы проходил плазмид, мутанты отскакивали, и он возвращался в «Гефест» — кулак, способный раздавить Восторг одним ключом, привязанным к геному Райанов.

Устраиваясь у макета Восторга — с единственно нужной скважиной, — Джек долго всматривался в ярко-оранжевое зарево, пробивающее сквозь толстое, прослоенное полимером стекло. В руках он проворачивал злосчастный ключ, бороздками которого расцарапывал костяшки. Полученный с кровью отца ключ от города помогал меньше, чем разводной.

Ему было тошно — от Восторга, мутантов и себя.

Сказав Элизабет правду, Джек будто вырвал сердца — у обоих по очереди. Она его не ударила, отпихнула и выпрыгнула из батисферы. Обрушившийся бетонный блок обнажил штыри; она запнулась, упала и поползла, не оборачиваясь. На глазах он совершенно точно заметил слезы, но догнать Элизабет Джек не решился

Его быстро скрутило, изо рта с пеной полезла вяжущая потемневшая слизь, тело обмякло, пустив по венам с, наверно, три плазмида. Джек особо и не разглядел, ткнувшись в засаленное сиденье. В ноздрях долго что-то хлюпало, прежде чем все расплылось — до подрагивающих пятен, напоминавших обивку сидений.

Очнулся он слишком поздно, наскоро вытер лицо и бросился вперед, как подстреленный. За шлюзом, где было посуше, искрились оголенные провода, к которому подбирался слабый огонек. Призывно подсвечивались автоматы, а на полу подсыхала кровь. Продуктов на рынке почти не осталось; заплесневевшие товары призывно разлагались на прилавках — под трупную вонь и добродушный скрежет камеры слежения.

Конечно, Элизабет на рынке он не нашел. Ее не прятала и отцветающая Аркадия. Напрасно тянулись стеклянные переходы и открывались со скрежетом шлюзы: Джек не мог разыскать Элизабет. В Олимп она не возвращалась: аккуратно разложенные вещи остались нетронуты, и, глядя на оставленную ею расческу, Джек отчего-то успокоился, и ждать стало легче.

Вернись она — он был бы крайне любезен в чем угодно.

Однако приходила лишь Тененбаум, настойчиво трясла за плечи и заставляла шевелиться. Она держала Джека железной хваткой и не давала — через него — Восторгу разложиться: по крайней мере, пока не кончатся Сестрички, ради одной из которых Элизабет появилась в Восторге, выжила и... была с ним, Джеком?

В последнее он не желал верить, но в одиночку трудно разогнать сомнения, особенно с ключом от города в руках.

Джек просиживал с ним часами, пока не оживала очередная панель. Звон всегда звучал резко, противно, иногда щелкали рычаги, возвращаясь на исходную, и проворачивались тяжелые винты, корректирующие работу ядра. Джек проверял их на автомате, кивал и без особого желания сбивал ключом с макета очередное здание. Потопленное, отсеченное от переходов и транспортной системы, оно отправлялось на свалку — к поддонным акулам.

— Чего ты этим добиваешься?

Вопрос Тененбаум, прозвучавший почти наяву, Джек до сих пор не обдумал. Сказать было нечего: он расправлялся с Восторгом в пику всему, ради чего здесь и оставался, сгонял мутантов с облюбованных топей — иначе подтопленные места и не назвать — и сразу же обрубал радиосвязь: к очередному распетому «Будь любезен» он не был готов.

Мутанты притаскивали с собой сплошной мусор: битые вазы, ободранные ящики, потухшие вывески, комья ветоши. Какая-то троица протащила дренажную трубу, вокруг которой и выстроила ненадежные стены из сломанных автоматов и картона — шаткое укрытие, куда для откачки АДАМа они стаскивали трупы. Последних, кстати, прибивало водой, но без вмешательства мутантов; эти тела потрошили без особой охоты — возможно, скопившейся в воде дряни хватало, чтоб вымыть и АДАМ, и вкус кишок.

Джек подмечал это машинально, вглядываясь в тощие силуэты. Элизабет среди них не было — и шумно вдыхал пропахший бензином воздух. Она же не позволит себя затопить — во всяком случае, не Джеку.

Элизабет провела с ним немало времени и явно просекла его привычки. Как он терпел вмешательства и поучения Тененбаум, наказывал зарвавшихся мутантов, пытался вчитываться в подсовываемые книги, накачивал себя плазмидами, стесненно улыбался и учился обнимать так, чтобы она не вскрикивала от боли.

И, думая об этом, Джек ощущал себя тупым и бесполезным. К тому же его ломало без АДАМа, и горькая микстура Тененбаум гнила прямо во рту, упрямо не попадая в глотку.

Тененбаум обещала придумать настоящее лекарство — вроде плазмида для спасения Сестричек, но ей нужны были время, мутанты и старая клиника Сучонга. Вдобавок Джек дал ей трех охранных роботов, а также периодически приводил себя — для осмотра и разговоров.

Тененбаум часто рассуждала вслух и требовала от Джека того же. «Необходимая стимуляция мозговых процессов», по мнению Тененбаум, ощущалась Джеком еще одной мозгодробильней. Тяжесть по телу, заторможенность и неспособность связать более двух мыслей он весьма поверхностно и сухо сравнивал с критическим недосыпом

— Это пройдет, — пообещала Тененбаум после того, как Джек затопил пять зданий. Без станции «Прометей» ей стало спокойнее, и в скованных движениях начала прорываться мягкость. — Скоро я освобожу тебя, как и малышек.

Джек равнодушно пожал плечами. Он не был уверен в ее намерениях и не особо верил доброте, с которой она пыталась обратиться к Сестричкам. Тененбаум, казалось, вела его к чему-то: учила, осматривала, лечила — и не отпускала.

Он вытер нос ладонью — от сырости насморк только набирал силу — и осмотрелся в облицованной кафелем комнате с пустой, покрытой засохшей кровью кушеткой. Выстроенные в ряд тумбочки поблескивали облезлыми боками и лотками с инструментами. К покосившимся полкам жались слипшиеся газеты, поверх которых стояли бутыли с плазмидами и гентониками. От крупного пыльного окна тянулся неровный свет — криво, полосами, безжалостно высвечивая грязь и подсохшие морские желуди.

— Опасно хранить его здесь.

Джек указал на новенькие, вычищенные галлоны, залитые АДАМом до краев — матово-красным, вязким, дурманящим. Он шумно вдохнул, сдавил в кулаке невидимого слизня — и звонкое чавканье залило уши, на ладонях проступил пот. Пол под ногами качнулся, резко ударил по пяткам и вынудил сделать шаг, второй, третий — пока по плечу не ударил разводной ключ.

Прыгающие перед глазами пузырьки отступили, впустили в поле зрения комнату, и Джек обернулся. Плечо не заныло, он равнодушно почесал его, цепляясь за распустившиеся петли. Тененбаум выждала с добрую минуту, прежде чем вернуть ключ.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Гораздо опаснее тебе держаться без дела. Конечно, ты можешь запереться в «Гефесте» и контролировать Восторг напрямую, но кто тогда присмотрит за тобой?

Нахмурившись, Джек отвел взгляд к полкам. Плазмиды и тоники его не особо интересовали, он пробовал каждый. У некоторых очень чувствовалась прогорклость, лезшая, казалось, наружу с кровью. Другие — легкие, отдающие мятой и эвкалиптом — долго холодили кожу. Инженерные тоники шли сырым металлом, пытавшимся обточить кости.

Поверив Атласу, Джек сделал первую инъекцию, а, положившись на Тененбаум, он исколол запястья до заражений. Сейчас почти весь гной вышел, остались противные багровые коросты. Под них Тененбаум лично вводила какие-то лекарства, и Джек нетерпеливо переминался.

— Я поймала на рацию сигнал от людей Атласа, — проговорила она, осматривая его запястья. — Точнее, от тех, кто остался. Они думают, что их услуги могут тебе пригодиться.

Ответить Джеку было нечего. Озлобленные и разрозненные куски шайки Атласа навряд ли окажутся полезнее мутантов.

— Они сказали, что держат базу в универмаге Фонтейна. — Тененбаум неодобрительно качнула головой и, ухватив с подставки бинт, отмотала довольно большой кусок. — Я бы подумала, что это ловушка, если бы ты не отсек от Восторга его, прямо скажем, не лучшую часть.

— Они хотят выжить, — кивнул Джек.

Он недовольно дернул плечами, но правое запястье забинтовать позволил. Повязка легла плотно, аккуратно, не сковывая движений.

— Кроме того, они пытались шантажировать меня! — В голосе Тененбаум вспыхнуло возмущение, и, крутанувшись, она схватилась за сигареты. — Как будто я поверю, что у них есть материалы, превосходящие мои исследования. Это же невозможно.

И, точно опровергая ее возмущенье, в голове у Джека забрезжили обрывки воспоминаний. Элизабет, заставившая его стащить свитер, чтобы хоть раз выстирать и подлатать дыры... Чуть погнутая игла в ее руках... Его неловкая просьба спеть... Холодок, пробежавший по оголенной спине... И еще Фонтейн, не говорить о котором им было тогда сложно...

Элизабет принесла ему «туз в рукаве». «Код — желтый» Фонтейн разгадал сам, по образцу, но вдруг он оставил нечто большее? Что-то, не годившееся против Джека, но применимое для других? Что-то, способное вернуть Элизабет?

— Предупреждая твои дальнейшие вопросы, — Тененбаум отступила к кушетке, смахнула с той мелкий сор, — да, я спросила у них о девчонке.

Джек вздрогнул, напрягся и не заметил, как потянулся к Тененбаум.

— Ее видели не так давно около отдела хозтоваров. Она что-то тащила из отсека по ремонту батисфер, но, заметив атласовских парней, нырнула в вентиляцию. Что случилось с ней дальше, можно только догадываться.

Она пожала плечами и снова закурила. Дымок, однако, почти не шел. Джек щелкнул пальцами, меж которыми вспыхнул быстрый огонек. Как и всегда, ни одной лишней искры; плазмид, пройдясь по венам, вошел обратно в кровь — а лучше б по подолу Тененбаум.

— За что ты ее так не любишь?

— Она понятия не имела, кто ты, и думала, что ты чем-то обязан ее наивным мечтам. Она не хотела принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть, и надеялась, что ты изменишься. Рано или поздно ты бы разбил ее розовые очки, и для тебя было бы лучше оттолкнуть ее первым.

А раньше она твердила, что Элизабет — мутантка, просила Джека соблюдать все меры осторожности, учила контрацепции и, вероятно, по-своему пыталась обработать и Элизабет.

Тененбаум не понимала людей и своего добилась по чистой случайности. Пусть Джек и сомневался, что хоть на йоту понял мотивы Тененбаум.

***

Батисфера шла плавно, и от бортов отскакивала сама вода. К иллюминатору льнули крупные пузырьки, из-под которых просвечивали вывески и темные, слабо различимые основания построек. Фундаменты, вросшие в океанское дно, неспешно обрастали водорослями, где путались мелкие рыбешки. С каменистых уступов порой спрыгивали перенастроенные Тененбаум Папочки, исправно пытавшиеся чинить пробоины. Кому-то не повезло, и они неуклюже обшаривали дно и ковырялись в мусоре, выискивая уцелевших слизней.

Джек судорожно барабанил по мягкой рваной обивке и представлял, что его может ждать — на пути к Элизабет. Он знал, как разобраться с любым врагом в Восторге, но что сказать ей?

«Прости, я ведь не знал, что Букер твой отец? Он хотел убить меня для Атласа, а Атлас бы мучил его дольше? Я сам успел привязаться к Букеру, но не поверил, что он не предаст? Я столько раз пожалел о его убийстве, потому что чертовски люблю тебя?»

— Я. Тебя. Люблю, — раздельно, чуть ли не по слогам прошептал Джек. — Люблю.

Губы его расползлись в улыбке. Оказывается, до дрожи приятно, когда сквозь плазмидную лихорадку пробиваются чувства — такие несмелые и взаимные, взращенные на мерзости, сочащейся из Восторга. Джек в чувствах не сомневался. Он верил, что лгать реально словами, а тело — сдаст каждую искру. И под покровом условных ночей он знал, что Элизабет его тоже любила.

Хватит ли этого, чтобы снова быть с ним, Джеком?

Он хмуро ударил локтем по сиденью и, резко откинувшись, боднул затылком стенку. Светлое дерево, узкими панелями обрамляющее батисферы, успело потемнеть, кое-где треснуть и скрыться под засохшей кровью. Чьей именно — его или Эндрю Райана, — Джек не помнил и сковырнул бурое пятнышко машинально.

Оно не вызывало никаких эмоций, и Джек снова прильнул к стеклу.

Вдали уже маячили холодно-голубые огни «Фонтейн Футуристикс» — резкие, напористые, как и Фонтейн когда-то. Поддавшееся коррозии высотное здание, оканчивающееся узким шпилем, держалось неуверенно и кренилось набок, будто поддавшееся незримому течению.

Джек даже засомневался, что сумеет состыковаться, и перехватил рычаг; батисферу тряхнуло, повело влево. Рация соскользнула с колен, ударившись о люк.

Стыковочные рельсы, ведущие к шлюзу, ушли издевательски вверх. Рычаг управления как будто издевался: скользил под вспотевшей ладонью с легкостью, но мимо шлюза и точности.

Джек чертыхнулся и едва не угодил в здание: корпус батисферы мазнул по углу универмага, и если бы не низкая скорость — дошло бы до пробоины. К подобным авантюрам Джека подготовили: он пережил крушение самолета, Восторг и многих его обитателей, но если вдруг в этот список попадет Элизабет...

Зубы скрежетнули так громко, что второе столкновение с рельсами Джек не услышал: вцепился в рычаг сильнее и заставил батисферу дважды обогнуть универмаг, чтобы он сам успокоился. В нужный отсек по итогу батисфера прошла только с третьего раза. Всплыла она шумно, активировав сигнал тревоги и всполошив стайку мутантов, копошившихся за углом.

Джек выпрыгнул на шаткий помост и сразу зашагал вперед, прокручивая разводной ключ. Вскинув руку, он воспользовался заморозкой и несколькими точными ударами разбил замерзшие тела. Лед брызнул по сторонам, царапнул Джека по щекам, но тот лишь недовольно фыркнул.

Звук капающей воды разбавлял полумрак, опустившийся на площадь универмага. С разбитых витрин давно растащили вещи. Слабый след из разломанных кассовых аппаратов и мятых коробок обрывался быстро — у лестницы, ведущей к транспортному узлу.

Джек осмотрелся, до боли вглядываясь в темные углы. Он не был уверен, что Элизабет откликнется, услышав его голос. Мысли о худшем он отгонял без сомнений, крепче сжимал ключ и повторял, что не упустит ее — не в этом месте.

Он ведь правильно помнил ее рассказы? Все началось в «Фонтейн Футуристикс»? Или на вечеринке у Коэна?

Уверенности особой не было, вместо нее накатывали красные пятна, расползающиеся в слизней. Те извивались с особой настойчивостью, стараясь хлестнуть Джека по носу. Он кое-как отмахнулся, проверил пузырек и перебрался на станцию.

Электронное табло еще высвечивало информацию, и по нему Джек сориентировался: отдел хозтоваров, где, по словам Тененбаум, нашли Элизабет, расположен дальше. Пройти через магазинчики вряд ли получится: в Восторге их сквозными не строили.

На станции было ощутимо холоднее; в туннелях, ведущих в разные отделы, что-то свистело и, похоже, вихрилось. За блестящими металлическими ограждениями заиндевела вода — еще чистая, с редким всплывающим мусором; однако, сколько бы Джек ни дергал за рычаг, батисфера не появлялась.

Другой транспорт не предусматривался: пустые рельсы тянулись криво, сбитые кем-то в пылу борьбы. Под самым потолком, однако, болтались намагниченные крюки — редкость для Восторга, странная архитектурная задумка, не применимая во владениях Райана-старшего.

С такими крюками справиться проще, чем перебираться по ненадежным рельсам. Порыскав, Джек отыскал специальное устройство, цепляющееся к руке — он выбрал левую, — срабатывающее от прыжка. Он с легкостью оттолкнулся от пола, услышал характерный щелчок и через секунду осознал, что повис на одном из крюков.

Осматриваться стало проще. Неудобства Джек в расчет не брал: его и без крюка ломало часто. Помимо батисфер найдется и другой путь: рискнуть, набрать достаточно воздуха — и напрямик по рельсам. С плазмидами ему хватит воздуха, но...

Элизабет говорила, что вода на дне — холоднее самого льда, и если Джек ее понял правильно, то до хозтоваров он не доберется и с легкими атланта.

Тяжелое устройство оттягивало руку, пытаясь сорвать локтевую кость, и Джек спрыгнул. Повторно рычаг он дернул без надежд на удачу — в универмаге Фонтейна генетический код Райана бесполезен, — и, прокрутив острые лопасти крюка, осмотрелся.

Никаких камер, турелей или живых людей не наблюдалось — похоже, последних разогнал холод, бесцеремонно продирающийся сквозь одежду. Обнаруженный ближе к шлюзу макет универмага — вычурный металл, покрытый серебром и позолотой — дал подсказку, и Джек, прицепив устройство к бедру, вернулся к своей батисфере.

Пристыковать ее можно не хуже: достаточно поддеть рельсы и пройти под ними. Насколько Джек помнил, все батисферы Восторга разнились по формам и объемам. Разные модели требовали индивидуального подхода, и если так, то нырнуть в ледяную воду придется.

Джек снова обратился к макету, просчитал маршрут и вывел свою батисферу наружу, переведя ту на ручное управление. Своевольная, дергающаяся, вихляющая, она почти что врезалась в стыковочный шлюз второго здания.

Кое-как выровняв ее, Джек присмотрелся — шлюз все равно среагировал! То ли засек движение по траектории рельсов, то ли сработал от столкновения.

Времени у Джека было немного. Он с ощутимым трудом сдвинул тяжеленный люк — давление воды, страх захлебнуться и мерное пищание тревоги сыграли против — и был отброшен тугой струей к стенке. Ледяная неудержимая вода пыталась пробить его насквозь, и, вдохнув побольше воздуха, Джек дал ей заполнить батисферу, прежде чем добрался до шлюза, уже начавшего смыкать створки.

Зубы стучали даже под водой, и в отдел хозтоваров, на показавшийся обжигающим воздух Джек выполз с трудом, неуклюже подтягивая ноги. Конечности переморозило: они ощущались чужими, закостенелыми. С помощью плазмидов Джек быстро разогнал тепло по рукам, подышал на пальцы и хмуро осмотрел ноги. Ботинки постепенно перестали хлюпать, а по одежде пошла тонкая ледяная корка, грозившая вот-вот сомкнуться и на пальцах ног.

Пришлось попрыгать на месте, возвращая подвижность; однако с отяжелевшим от сырости свитером оставалось только свыкнуться. Джек понимал, что шариться в поисках одежды среди игрушек и техники глупо, а снимать лохмотья с мутантов он все еще брезговал.

Несколько раз споткнувшись, Джек едва не обвалил окровавленную витрину, за которой лыбился манекен, от чьего парика остались растрепанные ошметки.

От этого зрелища Джека передернуло.

В универмаге Фонтейна противным выглядел любой предмет, в особенности плакаты с Атласом, рядами расклеенные по стенам. Под ними просвечивали рекламные листовки с Сестричками, товарами и несколько раз мелькнуло реальное лицо Фонтейна. Его Джек сбил с особым удовольствием и, заметив правее вентиляционную шахту, встрепенулся.

Под темным проемом валялись запчасти от батисферы. Джек ухватил одну из них и повертел в руках, прикидывая направление шахты, но в голове крутилась, как бешеная, только одна мысль: а что, если Элизабет собирает свою батисферу, не завязанную на генетическом коде Райанов?

Из Восторга вплавь не выбраться, кислорода не хватит. Нет. Что бы она ни задумала, он не опоздал. Ни в коем случае.

Джек сжал запчасть так сильно, что та, выскользнув из ладони, влетела в стену. Звонкий удар о металлизированную поверхность вызвал волну шорохов и криков за спиной. Взбудораженный находкой, Джек даже не обернулся: подпрыгнув, зацепился за очередной крюк и перебрался на вычурную люстру.

Снизу послышались выстрелы: не обнаружив жертву, мутанты, повизгивая, взялись друг за друга, а Джек — за поиски.

Прикинув протяженность вентиляционных труб, Джек выбрался к ресторану «Серебряный плавник». Название он уже слышал — и не раз. В «Плавник», согласно очередному аудиодневнику, поставляли экзотическую рыбу. Для Тененбаум ресторан запомнился ссылкой Сучонга — из-за очередной перебежки. «Плавник» фигурировал и в рассказах Элизабет.

Наверно, в ресторане Фонтейна можно исследовать многое — к примеру, число контрабандных товаров, но ведь Сучонга отправили не за ними. А что здесь забыла Элизабет?

Должно быть что-то, о чем она умолчала. Или она признавалась? Она говорила о многих вещах, не только о Восторге и Букере, а Джек упускал детали, вслушиваясь не в слова, а в голос. Его отвлекала сама Элизабет — живая и столь красивая; и думал тогда Джек не о ее прошлом.

Пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, Джек чувствовал, как тяжелела голова, а в мысли словно пробирался липкий мазут. Счищать его было сложно: руками не достать, плазмидами не выжечь. Джек подобрался к ближайшей луже, натекшей с влажного, покрывшегося трещинами потолка, и поплескал на лицо.

Холодные грязные капли — экспресс-починка для изможденного разума. Осознавать это было глупо, в какой-то степени неприятно. Намного ли это лучше постоянных инъекций АДАМа?

Джек хмыкнул, поправил устройство-крюк и толкнул тяжелую дверь «Плавника». Его встретил затхлый полумрак, перемежающийся знакомым, готовым взорваться пиканьем турели. Джек среагировал быстро: перекатился под металлический бок и, быстро перенастроив несколько рычажков, услышал ровное жужжание. Огонек турели мигнул, сменился на зеленый. Что-то негромко лязгнуло, и у самого пола, за поручнями мягко загорелись лампы.

Приглушенный лазурный цвет ложился на стены плавниками, переливался и растекался волнистыми тенями. Покрытые серебристой краской ступени тянулись вверх, вслед за лампами, и обернулся Джек чисто случайно.

Он сразу увидел Элизабет и Букера.

Крепко зажмурившись, он тряхнул головой — и нет, они появились снова: две блеклые фотографии, прикрепленные к стене, с такими знакомыми и в то же время чужими фигурами. Букер выглядел свежее, моложе, добрее. Он не был похож на человека, готового прогнуться под Атласа. Элизабет узнать было сложнее: волосы оказались куда длиннее, перехвачены замысловатым бантом, а от ее ласкового, отражающего безоговорочное счастье, взгляда Джеку стало не по себе. Такой в Восторге он ее не видел.

Мотнув головой, Джек разглядел другие, размытые по краям фото, поймавшие в кадр какие-то статуи. Девушка с ангельскими крыльями и простирающий руку мужчина — а позади них облака, густые, пышные, сквозь которые пробивались здания.

— Колумбия, — не думая прошептал Джек.

Фотографии прошлись по нему сильнее любого плазмида. Джек ворошил нехотя всплывающие воспоминания и чем дольше вглядывался в лицо Элизабет, тем явственнее слышал ее голос. Константы и переменные. Разрывы. Колумбия. Энергетики. Кровотечения из носу.

Джек машинально поднес руку к лицу. На пальцы и правда легло несколько капель — прозрачных и ледяных.

Мысли бурлили, укладываясь нескладно. Прорехи в воспоминаниях Джек латал плохо. Он опустился на пол, прижался спиной к турели и пробовал разложить для себя каждое фото: кто на нем, откуда и, главное, когда.

Джек понимал, что Букера и Элизабет в Восторг забросило не по собственной воле. Обоих — через разрывы, но цели у них были разные. Букер просто хотел выбраться или, по крайней мере, продержаться подольше. Элизабет... Джек шумно сглотнул, получив повторный укол в сердце.

Она мечтала, чтоб он спас Сестричек. Она искала одну из них, которую сама едва не убила. Она старалась исправить свою ошибку.

А он ковырялся в гнили — как мутант, только хуже.

Джек сжал кулаки, готовый разбить турель, но все же остановил себя, заставив подняться на второй этаж. Вопреки ожиданиям, вдоль стен тянулась одна подсветка. С одной из ступеней скатилась очередная запчасть, схватив которую, Джек встревожился.

Он толкнул дверь не сразу: прислушался к размеренной тишине, ударил по ручке разводным ключом и в помещение протиснулся без приглашения.

Везде были расставлены доски с прикрепленными фотографиями, схемами химических элементов и чертежами каких-то зданий. Матовые столы, заставленные колбами и банками, баррикадировали проход, и между ними тянулись искрящиеся растяжки — простейшие меры предосторожности.

Перемахнув через ближайший стол, Джек тряхнул рукой, сбрасывая плазмидное напряжение, и поежился. Пробрал его до костей не холод: огромные экраны, зашедшиеся помехами, угрюмо нависали над странным незнакомым устройством; ветвящиеся от него провода тянулись к очередной лестнице — со свежими следами крови.

— Элизабет, — голос, резко охрипший, прозвучал как чужой.

Отозвавшаяся тишина забила по ушам громче любого вопля, и Джек преодолел очередную лестницу за пару секунд, которых хватило, чтобы представить на двоих новый мир, а следующего мгновения — чтобы его разрушить.

Джек медленно подошел к Элизабет. Ему не сразу хватило смелости взять ее за руку, растерявшую тепло и мягкость. Казалось, Джек стискивал кусок железа, облепленный заледеневшей тканью.

В первую минуту он был уверен, что ей не повезло попасть под действие плазмида — и, потеряв равновесие, рухнуть на пол, разбить до крови ладони, плечи, лицо... Однако добравшись взглядом до спины, прикрытой грубой шерстяной водолазкой, он наконец все понял.

Элизабет у него больше не будет. Осталось лишь тело — пустая оболочка, которой суждено лишь гнить.

На черной шерсти крови не было видно, а выпуклый блестящий наконечник, казалось, толкнулся ему в лицо. Джек сам и не заметил, как торопливо наклонился, коснулся пальцами, точно не веря, болта, который незамедлительно среагировал, отразив перекошенное от горя лицо. По щекам, касаясь губ, расползлись темные пятна — должно быть, кровь Элизабет.

Уже остывшая, постепенно вязнущая, она безмолвно укоряла Джека, и тот, не выдержав, ударил кулаком по растерявшему весь блеск полу.

Он понимал, что должен был выдрать болт, перевернуть тело, укрыть чем-то и позаботиться, но вместо этого глупо и настойчиво щупал безжизненное запястье.

Планировала Элизабет покинуть Восторг или нет — уже неважно. Джек опоздал, сглупил, не поверил, что ей хватит душевных сил вернуться в логово Фонтейна. Он и не думал искать ее здесь, напрасно выкуривая мутантов, — под воду с ними и зданиями ушло столько времени!

А следовало добить людей Атласа. Столь аккуратно всадить болт мутант не смог бы — с дрожащими-то от нехватки АДАМа пальцами! Расчетливое убийство принадлежало человеку. Возможно, тому, кто связывался по рации с Тененбаум.

«Плавник» никто ведь не разграбил, наоборот — прикрыли от мутантов и бросили все, как есть, надеясь поторговаться.

Джек крепко сжал ладонь Элизабет. Холодные негнущиеся пальцы не дрогнули, от них, казалось, отлила кровь — и проступила под спутанными волосами. Джек осторожно распутал темные прядки и заколол их шпилькой, валявшейся рядом с телом. Перевернуть Элизабет он не решался, боясь увидеть, что ее лицо исказил страх.

Что делать дальше, Джек не понимал. Его хватило на малое: ткнуться коленями в пол, крепче сжать мертвую руку и гладить, гладить по волосам. Сколько бы он ни шмыгал носом, — глаза становились только суше.

Он растерял сейчас свою силу — беспомощный и потерянный, как ребенок, согнувшийся под накатившим одиночеством. Зубы стучали быстро, отчаянно, обгоняя дыхание; прорывался глухой свист.

Джеку хотелось забыться, словить очередную мозгодробильню и захлебнуться воображаемой слизью, цепляясь за холодную ладонь; или схватиться за ключ и бить по пальцам до раздробленных костей и кровавой каши, до вмятин на полу и осипшего горла.

Он потянулся за ключом вслепую, но ухватить его никак не получалось: пальцы соскальзывали, цеплялись за брюки и наконец прижались снова к темным прядям. Зажмурившись, Джек резко наклонился и коснулся губами шеи Элизабет.

От ледяной кожи пахло грубо, неприятно, и быстрые слепые поцелуи показались совсем уж горькими, особенно когда по щекам закололи ее волосы. Джек крепче сжал ладонь Элизабет и стиснул зубы: как будто если заноют десны — все остальное отступит и пожалеет его.

— Похоже, между мучеником и дураком, — раздался насмешливо-равнодушный женский голос, — не такая уж и тонкая грань.

— Не будь так строга, — ответил мужчина. — В этом месте размываются границы.

Джек запустил, не глядя, в визитеров разводной ключ. Тот пролетел явно мимо, ударился о поверхность и с грохотом слетел по ступеням. Сейчас они нападут, рискнут вывести его из строя — а Джек был не против. Наоборот — он бы помог любому выстрелу попасть в цель.

Женщина, точно считав его мысли, неодобрительно хмыкнула.

— Это не оправдание.

— Прояви хоть немного сострадания.

— Я не могу быть с ним так любезна.

Ее словесная уловка хлестнула Джека сильнее смерти, и он порывисто обернулся, вскинув руку. Сквозь кожу прорвались пчелы, оставив рваные, залитые грязным воском отверстия. Облепив пальцы, напоминающие, скорее, соты, они почти рванули к визитерам, но Джек никого не увидел и, сколько бы ни вслушивался, так ничего и не услышал — ни шагов, ни лязга примагниченных крюков, ни грохота от взорванных растяжек.

Наверно, послышалось.

Растерев лицо ладонями до заколовшего щеки жара, Джек повернулся к Элизабет и снова пожалел, что его не кроет.

Он подсознательно, похоже, догадывался, чем все закончится.

Изначально контролируемый фразой «Будь любезен», Джек не научился быть по-настоящему любезным с теми, кто стал ему дорог — отчасти с Тененбаум, возможно, чуть-чуть с Букером и наконец... с Элизабет.

Смотреть на ее тело было невыносимо, но бросить ее одну Джек не мог, поэтому смотрел — пусть и перед глазами стелился туман, — убеждая себя, что не будет думать.

Однако Элизабет нужно забрать от Фонтейна — ее он даже мертвым не заслужил, — похоронить ее достойно, без ведома Тененбаум, в Аркадии. Джек уже знал, что должен выкорчевать сорняки в заброшенном склепе, подобрать гроб, нарвать свежих цветов...

Его мысли грубо прервал донесший снизу грохот. Джек все же среагировал — напрягся, медленно подобрался к лестнице и, ухватившись за перила, крикнул:

— Кто здесь?

По ступеням медленно поползли тени — мужская и женская, — которые, так и не доведя до Джека своих хозяев, растворились в уже знакомых голосах.

— Зачем спрашивать «кто»?

— Если правильный вопрос «где»?

— Одна физическая система всегда перетекает в другую.

— Ее изоляция — фикция.

— Условность.

— И если убудет в одном месте...

— То стоит увидеть второе.

— Принцип элементарной диффузии.

— И правильной стороны монеты.

Дискуссия прозвучала столь быстро, что Джек не успел спуститься — таинственные визитеры ускользнули повторно. Джек подобрал разводной ключ и с подозрением осмотрел помещение. Он не был уверен, что голоса реальны. За ходом их диалога он не особо уследил, прослушал незнакомые термины и не понимал, к чему его ведут. И, главное, кто? Отчаяние? Галлюцинации? Очередной Атлас?

Ради Элизабет?

Да. Этого ему хотелось безумно, и в груди жгло сильнее. Джек одернул свитер, вытер абсолютно сухие глаза и, быстро прижав ладонь к полу, вбил в нее разводной ключ.

Он заорал громко, запрокинув голову, и шея напряглась чуть ли не до судорог. Обросшие АДАМом кости и не думали колоться; брызнула только кровь. Кожу Джек ободрал зубами и снова занес ключ, приготовившись бить по костяшкам.

В тот же момент его по затылку легонько шлепнула чья-то рука, но, разумеется, Джек никого не увидел — разве что тени, поспешно слившиеся с устройством посреди комнаты. Оно успело измениться: пространство меж двух металлических балок пустило рябящую трещину. Повисшая над воздушной прорехой лампа выглядела рабочей. Пониже были прикреплены металлические шары, и Джек догадался, что с их помощью срезонирует электричество.

«Разрывы», — неожиданно понял он. Элизабет планировала или уже починила устройство, чтобы сбежать из Восторга. Открыть разрыв самой ей не под силу, и, понадеявшись на устройство, она вернулась во владения Фонтейна.

Рискнула всем, чтобы не звать Джека.

Во рту разлилась знакомая горечь. Следом за ней на коже начала проступать слизь — зеленоватая, пузырящаяся, с острым запахом мыла. В таком состоянии возвращаться к Элизабет Джек не стал, чтоб не испачкать ее переработанным АДАМом.

Несколько капель с глухим шлепаньем плюхнулись вниз, Джек растер их по половицам подошвой и откупорил пузырек. Глотать микстуру, однако, не спешил, всматриваясь в прореху, повисшую в воздухе.

Он медленно подошел к устройству и осмотрел его, просчитывая исправность. Провода крепились надежно, запчасти от батисфер смотрелись чисто декоративными, но трогать их Джек не стал; коснулся стылой лампы, подкрутил один из шаров и потянулся к рычагу.

Влажная, выпачканная в слизи рука с него соскользнула дважды. Пришлось добить пузырек и дернуть в третий раз. Прореха, затрещав, лопнула, ударив Джека раскаленным воздухом. Он машинально зажмурился, прикрылся рукой — и перед ним развернулся разрыв.

Подрагивающий по краям, выцветший, заплывший подрагивающими пятнами-помехами — он ослепил Джека в одно мгновение.

По ту сторону он увидел Элизабет и, зачарованный, захватал ртом воздух, жадно вбирая каждое ее движение. Она — счастливая, с собранными в хвост волосами и в длинной юбке — приплясывала возле мольберта, звонко цокая каблучками. От легких взмахов кисточкой на холсте распускались крупные — наверняка яркие — цветы.

Такой Джек ее никогда не видел. Он жадно ловил движения, впитывал их яростно, голодно и сразу не заметил блеснувший наперсток.

Такая мелочь — в сравнении с тем фактом, что она жива!

Другая Элизабет, с ним незнакомая и жизнерадостная, манила Джека столь сильно, что вынуждала шагнуть ближе. Он почти дотронулся до разрыва, представил, как гладит живую Элизабет по волосам, притягивает к себе — и покачнулся, запнувшись о провод. В разрыве что-то щелкнуло, стрельнуло горячим воздухом, и та Элизабет крутанулась — к нему.

Непонимание выбило кисточку и стерло с ее лица незамутненность. Элизабет отшатнулась, загородившись ладонями, потом, смелея, приблизилась, попробовала дотянуться...

Внезапно разрыв схлопнулся, отсек их друг от друга, и в воздухе повторно растеклась подрагивающая прореха.

Джек шумно выдохнул. Его рука, ослабнув, соскользнула с дернутого рычага и зашлась быстрой нервной дрожью, которую не сняли даже плазмиды. Восторг, резко сузившийся до «Плавника», вылинял: цвета утратили глубину, а окружение — объемы. Предметы вытянулись и задрожали, словно картонные фигурки на ветру — и Джек был главной, помятой, с размокшими краями.

Такой растерянности он давно не испытывал. Задетый за живое и настоящее — то самое, что не было затронуто экспериментами Сучонга-Тененбаум, — Джек ощутил себя предателем. Он рванул обратно, наверх, и плюхнулся на колени.

Джек содрал с левого предплечья крюк, отшвырнул в сторону и, не глядя, малодушно щурясь, перевернул Элизабет, нащупал голову, прикрыл глаза и заключил в объятья, ткнув онемевшим от холода лицом в свое плечо.

— Я... Я люблю тебя, слышишь?

Он быстро, неловко чмокнул ее в макушку, и губы его дрожали так, как никогда прежде, точно пытаясь удержать крик. Его ладонь рвано прошлась по выбившимся темным прядкам, по спине, несмело обогнув болт, и замерла на пояснице — той самой, которой он касался, учившись танцевать вальс... Сейчас же он мог лишь подтянуть Элизабет к себе. Тело ее, отяжелевшее, словно перекачанное изнутри водой, пассивно сопротивлялось, но Джек не сдавался. Он прятал ее лицо от Восторга, напрасно грел ее руки свитером и растирал спину — пока до него не дошло, что именно он упустил в разрыве.

А захотела бы Элизабет, чтобы он попытался? Нашел ее за разрывом и уберег от Восторга? И сделал бы все возможное, чтобы она его полюбила — снова? На других условиях и навсегда?

Джек понимал, что отвечать придется за двоих. Он поерзал, прижал Элизабет крепче и поднес ладонь к лицу. Под кистью, поверх подсохших корост, виднелись звенья. Фонтейн велел сковать Джека ментально и вытатуированными цепями на запястьях, но АДАМ справился лучше. Пропитал кожу, прошел глубже, через внутренние органы, и что-то изменил под черепом.

Наверно, поэтому Джек забывал о многом.

«Нет, — уточнил он, — о самом главном — упущенном, остывшем и потерянном счастье».

Глаза у Джека были сухие, напряженные, и он, укачивая Элизабет, заметил, как по бокам от него возникли знакомые тени. Мужчина, женщина — и, если обернуться сейчас, они его дождутся. Джек странным образом был в этом уверен. Однако он не хотел — и почти не двигался, бессмысленно вглядываясь в безмолвно нависшие силуэты.

Они казались настолько реальными, что Джек не верил, будто им не нужна его любезность, и убеждал себя, что исправит если не погрязший в гнили Восторг, то себя — ради реальности за разрывом.


End file.
